Remordimientos
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Decir adios es imposible si los recuerdos te persiguen... Reto Ave atque vale de HEFDLP: Johanna y yo nos despedimos de la saga. - Gui
1. Culpable

**Gui** : Este fic es otra participacion mas en retos de Hasta el final de la pradera. Proposito: despedirse de la saga. Reglas: frases que pondré en negrita. Este son 384 palabras.

Primer drabble: frase exclusiva de los libros.

 **Disclaimer** : Collins tuvo una idea, yo solo la rentabilizo.

* * *

 **Remordimientos**

* * *

 **Culpable**

Siempre se la ha dado bien actuar: mejor que crean que son los demás los que han roto la máquina de papá. Cualquier cosa con tal de que no la castiguen a ella con ir a igualar troncos. Además, el hacha siempre ha pesado demasiado, y nadie da miedo si se le nota que no puede agarrar bien un arma.

El chico del seis da mucho miedo, por eso mismo. La ballesta apunta a su propio pecho. Los dos están paralizados. Johanna no puede soportarlo más, pero no puede romper el papel ahora. Aún quedan siete jugadores. Son demasiados para ella, así que decide llorar.

–¡Va-amos! –dice, y le tiembla la voz tan bien que se alegra de que estén grabando esto. Una lágrima le corre por la mejilla–. ¡ **Dispárame, vete a casa y vive con ello**!

El chico que agarra tan bien la ballesta se pone a llorar. Qué imbécil. Baja la ballesta como fastidiado y emocionado a la vez y, de repente, da una patada en el suelo.

–¡Joder! ¡Lo siento, vale! ¡Claro que quiero volver a casa! ¡No le he pedido a nadie esta mierda!

–Yo tampoco, pero todos estamos aquí –le susurra Johanna, que se le ha acercado, al oído. Y acto seguido agarra bien el hacha y le corta el cráneo en dos. La sangre le salpica la ropa y la piel pero le da igual. Es como sabia de pino, solo que salta más porque es más líquida.

Ya no importa, se le ha ido el papel al garete para los capitolinos, pero los demás tributos aún no la tienen en cuenta.

Las manchas de sangre en sus manos se van con agua. Vuelve a coger el hacha como algo terrible que pesa mucho y que es difícil de manejar y se encamina hacia la cornucopia. En algún momento se romperá la alianza de los profesionales. Podría incluso provocar la ruptura, si se le ocurre algún plan.

Qué irónico que la imagen de sus manos siga en su mente, cinco años después. Mató a tres chicos más, y una chica, pero en sus pesadillas sólo está la sangre del chico del seis. _Vete a casa y vive con ello_. Vive con ello. Bueno, Johanna se ha ido a casa y vive con ello. No vive muy bien.

* * *

Punto uno.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	2. Roble

**Gui** : 414 palabras para la segunda entrega. Este es especial para mi, representa una de las ideas que mas me ha marcado en los libros, creo. Sigo con Johanna por darle una coherencia al reto.

Por cierto, mis notas de autor son sin acentos porque no se usar un teclado azerty de forma que los escriba.

Segundo drabble: frase exclusiva de las peliculas. Esta la pronuncia Peeta en En Llamas, cuando en el libro la escena no es mas que un parrafo sin dialogo.

 **Disclaimer** : Collins tuvo una idea, yo solo la rentabilizo.

* * *

 **Remordimientos**

* * *

 **Demasiado resistente, como el roble  
**

Cuando puso un pie en su distrito, de vuelta, venía con una sonrisa pegada en la cara. Ni siquiera la fingía. En algún lugar de su mente, estaba feliz de haber vuelto.

En cuanto vio a su hermana mayor, sin embargo, se puso a llorar. Gina la consoló como siempre la había consolado, no le dijo nada sobre cómo había matado a la gente, no le puso cara de "eres un monstruo". Sólo lloró con ella y le contó chistes. Le contó quién había ido a casa a ver con ellos los Juegos, le contó lo que se rieron con su atuendo, lo que se alegraron cuando supieron que había ganado.

Luego la dejó, ojos menos hinchados y un poco de alegría en el cuerpo, con sus amigos. La sacaron de casa, se la llevaron a jugar, se escondieron de los agentes para beber una botella de alcohol que había robado Ben. Se quedaron hasta muy tarde recordando anécdotas. Disch le dio un beso y Johanna se lo devolvió.

Esa noche fue un error. Johanna la quería con fervor, estirarla hasta el infinito. No quería saber nada del Capitolio pero el Capitolio lo sabía todo de ella y Snow se aseguró de que entendiese el orden lógico de lo que ocurrió. Ganaste. Volviste. Besaste a un chico. Te negaste a participar en mi proyecto. Lo maté porque no tenía edad para entrar en los Juegos.

Johanna se lo explicó todo a Ben. Tenía que decírselo a alguien.

–Yo **casi me creo lo del beso** –se reía con voz irreal, pensando en todo el historial de Disch–, pero Snow se lo tomó demasiado en serio. Disch besa a cualquier chica.

–Entonces hay que tener cuidado con darte besitos ahora, ¿eh?

Johanna no había sido tan estúpida como para decirle a Snow que se había equivocado de chico. Pero Snow no escatima en muertos. Johanna lo subestimó dos veces. A la tercera su hermano moría en los Juegos, su casa se había incendiado (con la familia dentro, no habría sido gracioso) y el cuerpo de Ben yacía en los postes, desgarrado por los látigos por haber robado alcohol de manzana otra vez.

Tardó un año en conocer a Haymitch Abernathy. En seguida se reconocieron como iguales, había más amargura en sus voces que en las de otros. No frecuentaban el Capitolio más de lo estrictamente necesario, lo que ya indicaba que no los habían doblegado, o no activamente. Vivirían deprimidos el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Punto dos.

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


	3. Paralelismo

**Gui** : No se hasta que punto este ultimo capitulo no me ha salido. Esta en la norma (402 palabras) pero le falta algo, o es demasiado artificial, o demasiado cliché, o demasiado poco lo que yo buscaba. El problema es, creo, aue lo he escrito demasiado rapido. Sin embargo no tengo tiempo para modificarlo ahora y creo que, de alguna manera, a la gente pueden gustarle los cliches. Entonces, aunque yo no este convencida, puede gustar y lo puedo presentar a un reto. Asi que ahi os lo dejo, con amor.

Tercer drabble: frase de despedida de alguna personalidad conocida. En plan romantico, he elegido lo siguiente: "Te digo adiós para toda la vida, aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti" de José Angel Buesa. Disfrutad

 **Disclaimer** : Collins tuvo una idea, yo solo la rentabilizo.

* * *

 **Remordimientos**

* * *

 **Paralelismo  
**

Sorprendió de repente y totalmente sin querer (fue tan sin querer que si hubiera querido no le habría salido) una conversación entre la chica en llamas y su primo. Es decir su novio. O su lo que fuera. Katniss y Gale, para los amigos.

Cualquiera diría que ganar una revolución merecía algo mejor que ganar unos Juegos del Hambre. Pero parecía que Snow, todo ahogado en sangre y linchado que estaba, seguía rigiendo las vidas de los mortales en lo que tenían de mortales. Era probable, de hecho, que no fuese Snow el que les hacía la vida imposible, sino que la vida era una mierda.

Esa perspectiva era mucho más alentadora, ¡qué bonita mañana para pensar cosas alegres!

Johanna pasó sin comerlo ni beberlo al lado de una puerta semi abierta que empujó un poco más cuando oyó la voz de Katniss:

– **Te digo adiós para toda la vida**.

El tipo de frase que no le pegaba una mierda a Katniss, aun con ese deje de odio dedicado exclusivamente a su mejor amigo _de toda la vida_.

– **Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti** –le devolvió Gale, el primo. ¡Ah, la familia! Esto viraba a historia de amor mal escrita.

Por mucho pensamiento gracioso que hubiese en su cabeza, Johanna no se olvidó de apartarse cuando se fue Gale. Gale que no había jugado nunca al hambre, que no había entrado en ninguna arena, salvo lo que contaban que había habido en el Capitolio durante la revolución. Aun así, Gale se quedaría con secuelas de esta mierda, como Katniss, como Johanna misma. Odiaba a la gente lúcida. ¿Cómo podía pretender saber que la recordaría toda la vida? ¿Cómo pudo saber ella misma que ese era el punto, "vivir con ello"? Esa imposibilidad atroz, ese dolor insoportable.

Johanna tenía ganas de seguir a Gale y hablarle de la morflina. Pero igual no era un débil. Igual él habría protegido a su familia de estar en el lugar de Haymitch o en el suyo mismo. Igual él habría cedido al mal y no necesitaba droga.

Lo que la dejaba a ella a la altura del maldito betún. Orgullo, libertad, creerse inmortal. Todo no era más que mierda.

¿Y luego qué?

A veces a Johanna le gustaría volver a empezar de cero conociendo el final. Como si reescribiese su propio libro después de haberlo leído.

Pero esa maravilla de vida no era un libro.

* * *

Punto tres: punto final. Como dicen los franceses, _bonne continuation._

 **Gui**  
 **SdlN**


End file.
